Pressure swing absorption systems are used for separating a desired gas from a gas mixture such as air. A typical pressure swing absorption system is an oxygen concentrator which separates the oxygen from air for subsequent inhalation by a patient. An oxygen concentrator, or similar pressure swing absorption system, typically includes a plurality of molecular sieve beds for separating the gas into an oxygen and a nitrogen fraction whereby the oxygen is subsequently provided to a patient while the nitrogen is retained in the sieve bed and subsequently purged. Typically, oxygen concentrators include several components such as an air compressor, two three-way air valves, multiple canisters each housing a separate molecular sieve and a product reservoir tank. Such structures require extensive valving and plumbing which effects the efficiency and costs of these systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,115 discloses a container for a pressure swing oxygen concentrator for housing a plurality of molecular sieves. An extrusion is cut to a desired length and end caps are secured to the extrusion with screws and resilient seals. A third cavity serves as an accumulator for receiving and storing concentrated oxygen. While such structure is sufficient for its intended purpose, a more improved design may be had for incorporating the operations of an oxygen concentrator within a single housing configuration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure swing absorption system incorporating a multi-chamber canister assembly for improving the efficiency of the system;
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure swing absorption system incorporating a multi-chamber canister assembly for improving the cost of the system;
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multi-chamber canister assembly for a pressure swing absorption system wherein the temperature difference between molecular sieves is minimal due to their location within the canister;
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-chamber canister assembly for a pressure swing absorption system wherein multiple operations of the pressure swing absorption system may be incorporated within a single housing assembly.